Surekill
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =January 7, 2001 |number =8ABX09 |dates =2001 |written =Greg Walker |directed =Terrence O'Hara |viewers=13.3 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =Salvage |prev =Via Negativa |season =8 }} "'Surekill'" is the eighth episode of the eighth season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis Looking for plausible scientific explanations, Scully and Doggett investigate an assassin with seemingly impossible visual abilities but they soon learn that there's more to the case than meets the eye. Summary In the opening scene, we see Carlton Chase running from an unknown assailant. He makes a brief phone call, and then runs to a police station. He tells the desk officers that someone is trying to kill him, that they have to get the assailant before he kills Mr. Chase. He attempts to take one of the officer's guns and they restrain him and put him in a large room with cinder blocks for walls and a solid steel door. He screams at the officer that he still isn't safe, and the officer tells him he has never been safer in his life. Mr. Chase continues screaming as the officer watches on when suddenly blood explodes all over the glass window in the door through which the conversation takes place. Scully and Doggett are informed that Mr. Chase was killed with a 9mm armor-piercing round, which appears to have entered the room through the air vent in the ceiling. Upon further investigation, the agents discover that the assassin shot through the roof, a ceiling, the duct work, and into the victim. We then see a woman enter AAA-1 Surekill Exterminators. She plays her message machine and we hear the victim's phone call from the previous night. The woman attempts to get into her right desk drawer, when Dwight walks in, and begins harassing her about a message on the machine. She mentions the murder to Dwight, and he responds by asking her to try and get Randall on the phone. Dwight then confronts Randall in the alley as he kills a rat that is attempting to sneak away from a bucket load of its dead friends. The boss tells Randall that he doesn't mind what he does, as long as he asks first. Scully and Doggett are checking out the Chase residence and find a 45. casing on the floor. Doggett wonders where whoever he shot at is, because he couldn't have missed in such a confined space. Scully replies that he could have if what he was shooting at was outside. Dwight barges in on several men counting money. They point their guns at Dwight and Dwight tells him that he will be taking the money and drugs "off their hands". Dwight points his hand in the shape of a gun at each of the men and says bam. As he does so, each is stuck by a bullet and falls to the floor. Scully and Doggett are at the fresh crime scene, where Scully explains that it is possible that the killer can perceive wavelengths of light no visible with an ordinary human eye. Scully and Doggett arrive at Surekill and inquire as to the company's client, Carlton Chase. Doggett asks if Dwight did time and he responds that he did. Doggett asks why Chase would have called Surekill just before his death. After the agents leave, Dwight confronts Tammi about the message, and she lies. We see Randall watching Tammi through her wall. Tammi returns to Surekill early the next morning and rushes in to get the money she has taken from the Surekill account out of her desk but is caught by Dwight and Randall. Dwight is interrupted by an FBI agent with a warrant to search. Doggett opens the box Tammi was trying to dispose of, which we discover has nothing inside, to Tammi's surprise. Dwight claims he runs a clean business. Scully pulls out several folders containing invoices for Mr. Chase. Doggett interrogates Dwight, and Scully interrogates Randall. Randall repeats Dwight's words as he reads his lips through a wall. Scully confronts him about this, and the drug dealer killing. Randall replies that they are just exterminators. We then see both agents interrogating Tammi. They want to know why kill Chase. Tammi returns home and notices a man's shadow facing her apartment. Doggett has phone records that show that Tammi and Chase had back and forth phone calls, late at night. Tammi and Randall go to the bus station. It becomes clear that they intend to run away together, but that Tammi must go get her stash of money. Doggett and Scully search Tammi's apartment. Doggett redials Tammi's phone and gets the bus station. Tammi returns from the bank and gets back in her car. Dwight surprises her from the back seat and puts a gun to her head, and tells her to drive. Dwight comes to the conclusion that Randall killed Chase because he and Tammi were together. Dwight hands Randall a gun and tells him to shoot Tammi. Tammi tries to talk Randall out of it but Randall shoots through the wall next to her and kills Dwight. It ends with Randall in the police station interrogation room. Doggett and Scully talk about Tammi having gotten away and that Randall must have seen something in her that she didn't see in herself. Randall sees through the walls of the interrogation room to look at Tammi's picture on a detective's computer screen. References Background Information *David Duchovny (Fox Mulder) does not appear in this episode. *The "Godfather trick" that Doggett mentioned on the Police Department rooftop is a reference to "The Godfather: Part Two". In a scene of the movie, Vito Corleone (Robert De Niro) wraps his gun in a towel to emulate a suppressor (silencer) before he shoots Don Fanucci. The truth is wrap a gun in a towel does not work, is just a Hollywood trick used wrongly (twice). Cast Starring *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully *Robert Patrick as Special Agent John Doggett Guest Starring * Michael Bowen as Dwight Cooper * Kelly Waymire as Tammi Peyton * Patrick Kilpatrick as Randall Cooper * Joe Sabatino as Captain Al Triguero * Tom Jourden as Carlton Chase Co-Starring * Ty Upshaw as First Officer * James Franco as Second Officer * Noel Guglielmi as First Gangbanger * Greg Boniface as Second Gangbanger External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:TXF Season 8 episodes Category:Monster of the Week episodes